1. Field
Example embodiments relate to personalized rating and generation of electronic media, such as personalized rating and generation of websites, emails, and voice or text messages.
2. Description of the Related Art
Dynamic generation of electronic media has become commonplace in information systems, such as in web and non-web based systems. For example, websites, such as Yahoo, have been dynamically generated for years. Often the dynamic generation of a webpage can be based on the user accessing the webpage. For example, a webpage may be generated according to the demographics of a user accessing the webpage. Also, for example, a webpage may be generated based on information a user enters into a web-based form (such as user preferences) or on the status of a user (such as where the user is a preferred member of a website).
Although some systems have achieved great success in generating electronic media that is more relevant to its viewers, there is room for improvement.